More than friends
by Aibo-chan
Summary: A dance is coming and Shiki has no one to go with. Now it seems once again he is the target of the night class bullies. Little does he know his best friend wants him in many ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Every single girl in class seemed as though they were talking about the upcoming dance. Even Seiren had a few words to say. "Hmm..it seems everyone has gotten a date but Shiki. A usual I stayed silent I don't even know why I was in a room I knew that would be filled with a bunch of gossiping women. Seiren kept on going, "Oh Shiki, I am sure some poor soul will ask you."

I held my head down and downed the last of my generic blood. Suddenly, Aidou brightened the room with treats and gifts the morning class sent us. Biting my cookie hoping the subject would change Ruka smirked at Aidou, "Oh, Aidou senpai, don't you think it's a tad bit pathetic we all have dates to the dance, but Shiki doesn't?" Aidou gave out the loudest chuckle I have ever heard. "Are you kidding, no girl not even from the day class has asked you, I bet you wished you were as attractive as I!"

The whole room filled with laughter as I ran out. Tripping on my shoestring I fell into the arms of Ichijou. "I-I'm sorry." Some how in the midst of that moment I had gotten trapped in his eyes. I had to snap out of it. I know ever since I have gotten here I have been admiring this guy. Everything he does makes me smile and to be honest I haven't smiled in a while.

"Shiki, why were you running anyways, what's wrong.?" I wanted to lie to him, but he has been my only real friend here. "W-Well, everyone in there started making fun of me because well, I don't have a date to that stupid upcoming dance." Ichijou grunted before saying, "Well, what if I take you?" I scratched the back of my head in disbelief before I started to walk off, "Listen I have had enough joking for today I should go-."

Ichjou grabbed me by my arm and twirled me back to him before saying, "I'm not actually I have liked you for a VERY long time." Here I am face to face with my one and only friend and he's confessing his interest in me. "Listen, Ichijou as you can tell I am the lamest guy in the night class, if you go to the dance with me my torture would only become worse and people would get the idea that you 're well you know."

Ichijou smirked, "Well, see I don't care what people think. I like you a lot and if you come to the dance I will make it the time of your life. I promise." I started blushing uncontrollably at the thought of us actually being together. We would be so odd I thought. Before walking away he said, "If you come I'll be the happiest guy there and if you don't that will also be fine, but just know you won't hear the last of it.

'

I feel so weird. Ever since that night at Aidou senpai's party he has been acting weird. When the party was over the rest of the night consisted of us getting drunk off each other's blood and soon having a night of making love. The next morning was one of the most awkward things I had ever encountered. I tried tto avoid him, but I just couldn't.

And to be honest If I could I would rewind that night of heated passion. The many tears I spilled on his shoulder and how all of my confessions seemed to spill out. That was actually the night we became even more close. Now, I could tell he wants moe of those moments with me. Damn, what am I saying. He's probably joking. Who would honestly want a guy like me?


	2. Chapter 2

Today Rima asked me to the dance, but I told her no because I wasn't even sure if I was going to go and for the first time I saw her cry. Now everyone thinks I am a total jerk. Well, everyone except Ichijou of course. "Shiki, my offer still stands. Do you want to go to the dance with me or not?" I shook my head, "No, I am not going with you actually I am not going with anyone! Now please go away!" Ichijou giggled and said, "I wish it were that easy, but it seems my heart belongs to you and only you.

I couldn't believe he had just said that. Has he been doing powerful drugs lately? Has he honestly forgot who I am. I am that same expressionless and boring guy he met before and here he is poring his heat out to me. It's sad honestly. "Listen, Ichijou I told you I'll think about it!" Ichijou teased his senses by nibbling on my neck and breathing in my scent, "I like you a lot Shiki." I shook my head getting even more nervous, "I-I am not gay."

Ichijou giggled, "I'm not either I just like you a lot and soon you'll see why." What does he mean by that? Maybe Kaname senpai knows about this. Walking down the long dark hallway lit up by the moon my head was clouded with thoughts. What the hell am I to Ichjou? Why does he want me? As I walked up to Kaname's room Seirin blocked me. "Excuse me, but is Kaname present?" The moment I said that Kaname opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

The room smelled of fresh blood. It made me hungry. Before I knew iv my fangs started poking out. Blood dribbled from my lip I was biting down on. Kaname smiled, "Relax." He sat a wide wine glass filled with blood. Within just a millisecond I was gulping down all of the warm blood. My body wanted more, but I knew I shouldn't act like a greedy slob around Kaname. I wiped my mouth n the back of my hand as I said, "Kaname, I need to know more about myself. "

Kaname poured more of the crimson liquid in my glass. I watched as it sloshed around making my whole glass shine red. Kaname smiled once more, "Well, what do you want to know?" I twiddled my thumbs trying to think of the many questions I have always wondered about myself, but one summed everything up.

"Why am I the way I am? Why Can't I feel anything and why is Ichijou obsessed with me?" Kaname sighed as he slumped in his chair. "I didn't want you to know this, but it's time." Kaname started to tell me everything. I was nervous, but extremely excited. "Long ago you and Ichjou were madly in love. He was crazy about you and he'd do anything for you. Contrary to what you might believe you did have character. You were always so giddy and you were the life of every party."

The life of every party? Me? Kaname kept on going as I looked on with interest. "When people found out you weren't awaken as a vampire many people wanted you dead because they were jealous that a simple guy like you could have a guy Ichijou fall for you. One day while you were out someone drugged your drink and you were left memoryless. Ichijou tried finding you when you wandered off, but he never found you and I guess now that you're here he wants to find that old Shiki he knew and loved."

So, that's why. Ichijou always cared for me and I just left him. Now I feel bad . "Thank you so much Kaname!" I jetted out in the hallway and bumped into Aidou. "H-Hi Aidou have you seen Ichijou?" Aidou gave me a sly smirk and said, "Yeah, we were just studying in my room follow me." The moment I entered the dark candlelit room I was pushed on the couch. "A-Aidou, what are you doing?"

Aidou started to get drunk of f of my scent, "I'm not doing anything wrong. I am just trying to be your friend. Nothing wrong with that right?" This guy is starting to creep me out. When I started to run from the door he quickly grabbed me and pushed me against him. "You have something I want. Something that's beneath that beautiful porcelain skin of yours."

"Aidou, let me go!" Aoidou carried me back to the couch where he laid my gently. When he attacked my lips I stated to panic. Damn, lately have I been giving off some weird pheromones? If I am I want it to stop so I can live the life of a normal guy! Aidou pulled back leaving me confused.

It was as if something weakened me. I couldn't get the strength to get up and defend myself. Hi eyes starved to glow and intense red. His fangs then started to show. Suddenly, Aidou attacked my neck making me scream. The only person I knew that would save me was Ichijou. I screamed his name in my head praying to god that somehow he would hear me and save me.


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing rapidly I got up the strength to pull his fangs out of my neck. Holding his head back. "Stop it A-AIDOU senpai!" Aidou wiped his mouth and nagged, "Why, I be you'd let Ichijou do it! I hate this! I can never get what I want., yet people feel as though they can take from me! I won't let you go Shiki. I can't" As my grip on his hair loosened a breeze from the door whipped across my face and the man that was torturing me was slung across the room like a rag doll.

It was Ichijou and all of his glory, "AIDOU, what the hell is wrong with you, huh?" Aidou whimpered a Kaname entered the room. "Put him down Ichijou. That's enough." Ichijou literally threw him to Kaname. Putting pressure on the fresh holes on my neck I jetted out the room. The last thing I wanted was for all of them to get drunk off of the smell of my blood.

I took a piece of cloth and made a hissing sound as I press it against my neck. I gazed over the balcony trying to think of something else. Once more Ichijou ran though my mind. I'd love to thank him for saving me, but after what just happened I am scared to even look at him. I felt a warm breath ghost across the back of my neck. I turned to see who it was and there the last man I wanted to see stood.

He still looked mad. "Y-You don't see anything in that guy do you?" I retorted angrily, "Like hell!" Ichijou gave a sigh of relief, "Good, I guess now you REALLY don't want to go to the dance with me." I shrugged and squatted down with my knees pressed against my chest, "I don't know." Ichijou sat beside me, "It isn't the fact that you don't want to go it's the fact you don't want to be known as the guy who went with another guy, right?"

I covered my face, "I-I." Before I could answer completely he kissed me, "Well, that's fine. What if we have our own dance? Just you and I." How could one person be so cute I thought. I nodded as my whole face started to warm with blush. Ichijou gave me a low giggle before a started to rub the front of my pants. "You might not want this, but, Shiki I have been waiting too long, so you'll just have to cope.

Suddenly, I felt his cold hands clasp around my member. Making my voice become high pitched. "Oh, um w-what are you doing?" As he started to pump my growing erection my eyes started to roll in the back of my head. Causing me to enter a trance. The moment his tongue flipped over it is when I nearly lost control. Panting repeatedly I couldn't help, but to move his head down more to cause more friction.

"Ah, oh god." I heard a loud pop before he held his head up to say with a giggle, "Pfft, there's no way a vampire can be a god. That my love is highly illogical. I'd appreciate it if you called out my name." Still in a daze he started to carry me to his room and threw me onto his gigantic bed. He threw himself on top of me unexpectedly shoving his tongue in my mouth.

My tongue flinched as if alerting me there was an intruder inside. Ichijou smiled as he pulled off his pants. My eyes widen seeing how big the bulge was. "U-Um, you expect that to go I-inside of m-me?" I flinched praying he would say, "Of course not." Instead he smiled, "Why don't you take your clothes off, eh Shiki. I want to see."

I squeaked as I ran for the closet that I was planning on locking myself in. I forgot that Ichijou had the speed of a roadrunner. He quickly scooped me up and snatched both my already unzipped pants and boxers off. I couldn't help, but to giggled at our miniature game of cat and mouse we were playing. Ichijou then forcefully spread my legs apart not hesitating to shove his hard length in.

Ichijou's breath started to get shorter and my mind started to get blown. "Oh yes! God more!" I wailed out and then once more Ichijou stopped, "What did I tell you earlier? I want to hear you scream out MY name. I yelled, "I-I can't! He started to push harder, "Say it Shiki, please I need you~. He mewled out. As I came to my breaking point I dug my fingers into Ichijou's back and screamed, "Ichijou! ICHIJOU!" He then threw his head back as I started to fill up with warm liquid.

He pulled out of me slowly while breathing heavily. I rolled over and planted my face in the middle of his chest and whispered, "Ichijou, I want to go to the dance. I don't care what other's say. I love you." Did those words actually slip through my lips?" I am such and idiot. Ichijou curled his fingers through my hair and smiled, "I knew you'd come around. There's nothing great sex can't do.

I sat up in defense, "You think I am just saying this because I finally got laid?" Ichijou gave out a loud laugh, "It is a proven fact that if a person doesn't have sex for a while they can turn out to be the most irritable people known to man." I snapped, "I am not nor have I ever been irritable!" Ichijou rolled our of bed and smirked as he looked back at me, "And how long did it take you to accept the dance proposal?"

I pouted as I covered my head with his thick blanket. Before I heard the door close; I heard him ay something that made me smile. "None of that matters now though. I love you very much and now I know you feel the exact same way. I love you Shiki." Even though I already knew that when he reminded me of his feelings I felt great. The only problem is I'll die I people know about this.

I love Ichijou. No doubt about it, but I am not ready for other's to know about him and I. I am already considered an outcast I don't need to be considered the school's biggest freak.


	4. Chapter 4

The dance is tonight. I am a little nervous and to top things off I feel like a total girl. Just like all of the girls I was trying to doll myself up. Rima started flipping the ends of my hair as I stared in the mirror. She said in her usual dull sounding voice, "I happy you're going. I hoped you wouldn't be a drag." I did one of my very rare smirks, "Trust me I was debating on playing sick. Rima unplugged the curling iron and said, "Well, that is a good idea."

I still haven't told anyone who I am going out with. I honestly don't care. In fact I think it's pretty obvious. Ichijou and I now hold hands in front of everyone, kiss, and we both enjoy the hugs that last for more than four minutes. Yeah, I will admit at first I was hesitant for people to know, but they were going to find out somehow. If they're all too blind to see so be it. As you can tell my attitude has changed completely.

I learned if you care less it's better that way. I slid on my reading glasses and decided to lay on the newly installed canopy. I started reading a book I checked out. It has the right amount of sex, angst and more steamy sex. I don't know why, but even before I lost my virginity I have always been addicted to sex(or reading it anyways). Right when the steamy part was getting started of course I was interrupted by my favorite buzz kill Ichijou.

Out of nowhere he flopped on top of me making us both fall off the canopy. "God damn it Ichijou come on!" My book flew up and landed in a puddle. "Ooh, you little bastard you are so buying me a new one!" Ichijou sighed, "Don't you have close to a thousand porn books? What's losing one going to do?" I attacked him, "I'LL KILL YOU!" While playing with my idiotic lover I spotted Aidou speaking with someone and pointing at me.

I sighed looking down at Ichijou, "Look, there he goes again." Ichijou sat up as I was still on top of him, "Want me to handle that bastard?" I shook my head, "No. I have to go finish getting ready anyways. You should too." As I walked away Ichijou grabbed my hand, "Don't let that idiot ruin your day. If he gives you any problems tell me, okay?" I nodded solemnly, "Yeah, of course." I hate feeling watched. It's like I have no privacy. Before I had knew it night had fallen. People were greeting their dates with gifts and kisses.

I had gotten Ichijou a limited edition of his favorite manga. I knew he would love it. I hopped up when I heard a knock on the door. I shoved the book in his face, "Surprise!" He turned red as he squealed, "Wow, how cool!" I clapped my hands together, "Yeah, now where is my gift?" He lifted up a small cardboard box that had scratching noises coming from it. I looked at it with concern and opened it only to find out it was a golden hamster.

I lifted it up into my hand and cooed over how precious it was. "Oh, Ichijou it's so cute I love it. Ichijou smirked, "Don't you mean he instead of it?" I looked up at him with starry eyes, "Oh it's a boy? I already know what I am going to name him." Ichijou kissed my cheek, "What?" I smiled, "I am going to name him Ichijou Jr." Ichijou laughed, "Cute." Ichijou Jr, twitched in delight as I patted his furry head. "Ichijou, I might ditch you and take the hamster to the dance instead." Ichijou laughed, "Haha, very funny." He cuffed his arm under min and led me to the dance. Bright balloons seemed to have brought out the night sky's true beauty.

Within seconds all of the girl's in the night class crowded around my hamster; Making him so scared he crawled up to my shoulder. Once again Aidou stared. I gave Ichijou my hamster and said, "May, you watch him real fast? I'll be right back." I know this might sound stupid, but I must know his problem. I just have to ask. Even if it's a huge risk.

I walked over to Aidou, "Um, hello I noticed you were staring at me. Is anything wrong?" Aidou smirked, "Nope, just admiring how cute you are." I nodded, "O-Okay." Before I rushed away he grabbed me by my hand and started leading me somewhere. His eyes turned red before he said in a demonic voice, "If you scream I'll kill you." I am so freaking stupid! Why in the hell did I have to come over and speak with him? What I the hell is he going to do to me?


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't get it Shiki!" I whimpered, "Get what?!" Aidou snapped, "How can you possibly want Ichijou?! After everything he has put you through!" I retorted, "What in the hell do you mean! He hasn't done anything to hurt me!" Aidou gave out a low giggle, "Of course you don't know because of your memory loss. Shiki, Ichijou used you to get to a different vampire. Her name was Lea. He stopped dating you for a couple of months to get to her. And so you waited and waited until you gave up and the moment you did that he came running back to you. Right as I was going to ask you to be mine!"

I balled up my fists and yelled, "Liar, liar he'd never do that to me!" Aidou kept on going, "Hell, you guys dated for ten years, but he proposed to Lea after a month!" I covered my ears, so I could block his voice, yet it found it's way in. "When she rejected him and left him for someone he came running back to you. Right as we started getting closer. I know your memory is somewhat gone, but I can't believe you would forget that. That moment when all you wanted to do was die."

Right then it came back to me. The memory of it all was so vivid. It was a cold winter. We were both in a cabin just coming out of the blizzard. He kissed me before taking off his scarf and saying, "Shiki, if I tell you something, don't get mad, okay?" I remembered my heart racing. What could he have done? I thought "Shiki, I am in love with someone else. I think she is magnificent and just gazing into her eyes makes me…I don't know whole again!" "Ichijou, what are you saying?" He stroked my cheek and whispered, "Please, don't be so naïve. I am leaving you for another."

I tried to snap out of it, but the memory pulled me back in. I jetted into the blizzard hoping I'd get numbed by the cold, but I still felt hurt. Suddenly, I bumped into something. Looking up I noticed it was Aidou. "He smiled, "Isn't it a little too cold for you to be running?" Then I came back to reality. My god this bastard who claims he loves me broke my heart just like that. Fine, it's okay! I'll just break his heart like he did mine. I stormed back out to the dance and saw him waiting on me.

I grabbed him by his wrists in led him inside. "What is your problem, Shiki? What did Aidou do?!" I yelled, "Aidou didn't do anything! You did!" He widened his eyes, "Me? What in the hell did I do?" I shook my head, "Now, you're acting like you don't know?!" I raised his voice, "Because in all honesty I don't! Please tell what I did wrong, so I can make things right!" I shoved him away, "You can't!" He pulled me close to him. Damn, now I see why I took him back. He is so warm.

"It's the whole Lea thing isn't it, Shiki?" I nodded. My face still in his chest. "I hated myself for leaving you for her. I missed you everyday and I wanted to come back to you. When I heard you and Aidou were getting close I flipped. I had to win you back. I was lucky you did. If you remember correctly I spoiled you rotten after that, but even after all of that jewelry and new clothes I gave you I knew it could never be enough."

"Ichijou, then why did you leave me in that way? You hurt me so bad." He whispered, "Because, I didn't want everyone knowing that I loved you. We were all ready criticized for being in a relationship and I knew it was a burden on your shoulders. So, I left you hoping you'd find someone better, but as you can tell that idea didn't settle well with me." Idiot. How could someone love a guy like this! "Well, you have to promise never to leave me again!" He shoved me against a wall and kill kissed me. I couldn't breath because in literally 2 milliseconds his tongue was taking a vacation in my lungs!

The moment he let go I slid down the wall and covered my blush covered face. He ruffled my hair, "Why would I leave you again? I love you Shiki." I looked up and smiled as I heard clapping. I looked behind Ichijou and saw Aidou. "Bravo, bravo what great acting Ichijou. Now, why don't you tell Shiki your other secrets. Like, how you killed his sister. Oh, Shiki you are going to love this story!" I backed away and ran off. The last thing I needed was anymore secrets,

To think I had a sister? And the love of my life killed her. Wow.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything has been going smoothly. Except for the fact that my old stalker Aidou is now replaced by my ex boyfriend Ichijou. I decided to call it quits when I found out he murdered my sister. Iv makes my skin crawl knowing that the reason I always had a lonely and unfulfilling life is because of my lover. Or ex lover that is. I heard a soft knock o my door and answered it with a smile. A pale red haired girl held a basket of red roses, a box of white chocolates and a gigantic card.

The pale girl smiled, "Is your name Shiki?" I smiled, "Yeah, who are these from?!" My smile quickly turned into a frown when I spotted the name on the from part of the tag. "Oh, well thanks." I closed the door in her face and put the gift basket in the corner of my room. A loose petal drifted on the floor as I stared at it in silence. I reached in the bad and took out the card. I started reading it and somehow I reached sanity again. "Shiki, I am so sorry you had to find out that way. Believe me I am so sorry. I want you with me and you know that. Even if it takes me till the end of time to win your love back I swear I will go through every year knowing my goal is to steal your heart. I love you. PLEASE PLEASE talk to me. I need you. Love, Ichijou.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I prayed it wasn't Ichijou. Luckily, for me it was Kaname instead. He smiled, "Hey, we need to talk." I closed the door behind him, "About what?" Kaname fiddled with the loose petal that fell, "You know Ichijou is broken up to the extreme about this whole breakup." I nodded, "Yeah, I know. He will get over it…I assume." Kaname shook his head, "No, he loves you too much to get over you just like that. You do realize him killing your sister was only to benefit you."

I bit into a blood filled chocolate while looking at Kaname with intense eyes, "Hmm? What are you talking about?" Kaname sighed, "Your sister was the dirties of vampires. She would do anything to get what she wanted. There was a period of time where she sold her body just to get everyone's attention. After your mother and father were killed she realized your family's fortune was now all of yours. She became infuriated and realized the only way to get the fortune was to kill you. Ichijou found out about this attempt and killed her before she could even lay a finger on you."

"So, he did it to protect me?" Kaname nodded, "Yes, he wanted nothing more, but for you to be safe." I ran to his room only to find an open window and a breeze coming through it. Suddenly, I felt someone covering my mouth and soon I heard a female's voice follow, "Long time no see. You know your lover has secluded my soul for so many years I almost for got what my cute little brother looked like! I am grateful though. Your lover brought me back and now he is out of the picture!"

Kaname busted in, "Analeigh, let go of him!" She giggled, "No, now why would I do that?" Ichijou crawled from a corner. He was a bloody mess, "P-Please let him go!" I screamed into her hand as she dug a wooden stake into my abdomen. Ichijou got up enough strength to tackle her. Before I passed out I saw Zero waltz I pointing his bloody rose at her temple. I focused in on her before I blacked out. She looked exactly like me. She was so pretty, but so wicked.

Last I saw of her blood trickled down her face. The smell of it made me so hungry. It was if she could reach me by telepathy. I heard her ay, "You're such a fool. Falling for the enemy. Apparently, I was right. You're better off dead." Right then I passed out. I woke up to Ichijou pacing around my bed. I flinched a couple of times before fully awakening. Ichijou stroked my cheek, "Are you okay?" He sat a cup filled with blood on my nightstand. I grumbled sitting up, "Yeah." A rush of pain went through my abdomen making me scream for mercy.

"OH GOD!" I tried to cradle my abdomen, but Ichijou pulled my hand away, "Don't do that you'll make it worse!" I turned away from him, "Ichijou, I don't want to be a vampire anymore. It's so hard." Ichijou patted my shoulder, "I know, but you have to get through things like this. Luckily for you, you have someone who is by your side. Before I met you I had no one. I lived a very lonely life, but you came to my aid. You were my ray of sunshine and you still are." I kissed him hoping he wouldn't pull away and he didn't." Ichijou lifted my head, "I shall protect you. Forever and for always."

Years passed and he kept his promise. I had never gotten hurt again. We moved to Europe and started over. I have never been happier. I love him so much and I will always remain in his arms.


End file.
